thunghiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 6 Chương 1
Mặt trời lặng lẽ ngả dần về phía trời tây, sắc hoàng hôn bao trùm lên dãy Kelbreth. Nhận thấy điều khác thường trên tay trái, Kamito bèn bỏ dở chuyến đi chơi trên Long Lung, cưỡi long tinh linh của Leonora trở về Long Nham Thành. Sau đó— "Restia biến mất?" Trở lại lâu đài, nghe báo cáo từ các nữ quan, Kamito nghẹn lời. "C-Chúng tôi rất xin lỗi! Chúng tôi không bao giờ nghĩ điều này sẽ xảy đến" Các nữ nhân viên thấp thỏm cúi đầu. Nghe nói một trong số họ đi vào kiểm tra Restia, chỉ thấy một căn phòng trống trơn. Ngay giờ, họ đã huy động tất cả mọi người tìm kiếm trong lâu đài, nhưng chẳng thấy bóng dáng nàng ở đâu cả. (Restia ...) Ánh mắt Kamito hướng về chiếc găng da màu đen trên tay trái. Quả thật, những cơn đau thiêu đốt là một thông báo điều gì đó đã xảy đến với nàng. Cơn đau đã biến mất, nhưng nó chẳng bảo đảm Restia đã bình yên vô sự. Vả chăng, có khi còn ngược lại. (... Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Restia đã xảy ra chuyện gì?) "Có thể cô ấy lạc đường trong lâu đài. Dù sao thì, Long Nham Thành cũng cực kỳ to lớn." Leonora lo lắng đáp lời. Trái với cái bộ dạng lúc hai người tình tứ, cô đã trở về khuôn mặt nghiêm túc của một người lính. "Tôi sẽ cùng Long Vương Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn tìm kiếm bên ngoài lâu đài từ trên không." "Ah, Nhờ cả vào cô" Kamito gật đầu, Leonora liền dẫn cấp dưới của cô đi ra ngoài. "C-Chúng tôi sẽ tiếp tục tìm kiếm bên trong lâu đài! Các nữ nhân viên khom người, rồi rời khỏi phòng. "..." Kamito bèn xem xét lại tình hình trong phòng. Trong phòng không quá lộn xộn. Nếu nàng chỉ đơn giản bị lạc trong lâu đài thì thật tốt, nhưng— (... Hay nàng bị ai đó bắt đi mất rồi?) Suy nghĩ bất an ẩn hiện trong đầu. Thánh Linh Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn của Thánh Quốc đã toan tính lén bắt cóc Restia trên Phù Du Đảo cũng như ở rừng Laurenfrost. Tuy rằng nơi này ngay dưới chân Long Vương, kẻ địch của Thánh Quốc, nhưng mà ở Ordesia đã có tiền lệ, có một hai tên gian tế xâm nhập vào đây cũng chẳng lạ. Hơn nữa, Restia không còn là một tinh linh bóng tối mạnh mẽ, giờ nàng chỉ là một cô gái bình thường chẳng thể bảo vệ được chính mình. (Tuy nhiên, dù thế, có chỗ kỳ lạ ...) Vẫn cái cảm giác trái ngược từ nãy đến giờ, Kamito nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ. Theo các nữ nhân viên, không có ai trong lâu đài từng thấy bóng dáng của Restia. Dù cho nàng có tự đi ra ngoài hay là bị ai đó bắt cóc, trong tòa lâu đài nơi hàng trăm cặp mắt đều nhìn vào mà biến mất không ai hay - Liệu có thể? Tất cả nữ nhân viên đều đã được điều động đi tìm nàng. E rằng, phòng nào trong lâu đài cũng đã được kiểm tra. (Như vậy mà còn tìm không ra, nghĩa là—) —Đúng lúc này, Kamito chợt nhận ra một chuyện. Có một nơi trong lâu đài mà các nhân viên nhất định dứt khoát sẽ không tìm kiếm. Nơi thiêng liêng không ai có thể đặt chân và bất khả xâm phạm— (Có lẽ nào...! Sao cậu không nhận ra ngay lập tức? Cậu nên nhận ra khả năng đó ngay từ đầu mới đúng. "Đáng ghét—" Nắm Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm, Kamito vội chạy ra khỏi phòng Restia. Phần 2 Ở phía trước của hành lang dẫn tới Ngự Tọa Phòng, Kamito bị các vệ binh trong lâu đài ngăn lại. "Xin cho tôi đi qua" "Không được, cho dù là khách mời cũng không thể đi qua đây mà không có sự cho phép." Một vệ binh cầm vũ khí, lườm Kamito với ánh mắt hoài nghi. Đúng, có vệ binh ở đây. Như vậy, Restia không thể nào đi vào trong một mình. Thế nhưng— "Xin hỏi các ngươi có nhìn thấy một cô gái mặc đồ hầu gái đến đây không? Cô ấy là bạn của tôi—" "Không, chúng tôi chưa từng thấy ai như vậy." "Thật sao..." Cậu không nhìn thấy điểm đáng ngờ nào trong thái độ của tay vệ binh. ... Cậu ta đúng là không nhìn thấy. (... Phải, đây chẳng qua chỉ là suy đoán của mình . Có thể sai lầm.) Nếu cậu sai lầm, e rằng sẽ khiến cho Dracunia hủy bỏ hỗ trợ. Tuy nhiên, thời kỳ ở Giáo Đạo Viện, Kamito đã nhiều lần chứng kiến Restia làm chuyện tương tự với người bình thường. Mà xét đến một tinh linh cấp thần thoại mạnh hơn hẳn Restia, trong truyền thuyết sức mạnh chỉ đứng sau Tinh Linh Vương— Mang theo Restia đang say ngủ từ xa, rồi thao túng ký ức của những người chứng kiến, cũng không hẳn là không thể— Cậu nên bàn điều này với Claire và các cô gái trước, nhưng tình hình đang cấp bách. Rốt cuộc cậu cũng không biết Restia sẽ bị làm gì. "Xin lỗi, ngủ chút nhé" "Cái gì?" Người vệ binh trước mặt kinh ngạc nhíu mày. Trong nháy mắt, Kamito vận thần lực vào nắm đấm, nện vào áo giáp của hắn. Bị tấn công bất ngờ, người vệ binh ngất xỉu tại chỗ. Đây là một tuyệt kỹ ám sát của Giáo Đạo Viện. Đủ cho một kẻ không phải là tinh linh sứ. "N-Ngươi muốn làm gì—Aaa!" Trước khi các vệ binh khác kịp nói hết câu, Kamito nhanh chóng hành động, đánh ngất tất cả mọi người. Cứ như vậy, cậu vụt chạy tới hành lang dẫn tới Ngự Tọa Phòng. Tiếp đó, đi đến trước một cánh cửa khổng lồ phía cuối hành lang— Kamito rút Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm, định phá cửa. Nhưng, ngay lúc Kamito định xuất kiếm ... "...Cái gì!?" Cạch ... Âm thanh chấn động, cánh cửa bèn mở ra bên trong. Như kiểu mời Kamito vào trong- (... Hành động của mình bị theo dõi rồi à?) Kamito lẩm bẩm trong lòng rồi cầm Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm bước vào trong. Ngay khi bước vào Ngự Tọa Phòng, cánh cửa bèn chậm rãi khép lại sau lưng cậu. (Được rồi, để xem là rồng hay quỷ đây—) Nhờ vào ánh sáng của thánh kiếm, Kamito tiến thẳng vào trong bóng tối. Lúc đó, cậu chú ý đến một vật khổng lồ đang ngọ nguậy trước mặt. Kamito nâng thánh kiếm chiếu sáng vật trước mặt. Chỉ thấy— "—Restia!" Kamito kêu lên. Đập vào mắt Kamito chính là— Bị quấn bởi những cây leo kỳ lạ, Restia đang mất đi ý thức. Vẻ mặt của nàng vẫn bình thản như đang say ngủ. "... Long Vương, ngươi đã làm gì Restia!?" Kamito kêu to. Trong nháy mắt... Ánh sáng chiếu xuống từ trần nhà, chiếu vào cái bóng khổng lồ của Long Vương sau tấm màn. "Đến đúng lúc lắm, Kẻ kế thừa sức mạnh của Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối" Cùng tiếng than như gầm thét, cái bóng của Long Vương bắt đầu lay động Chiếc rèm che đi diện mạo thật chậm rãi kéo ra. "...Cái gì!?" Kamito cứng họng không thốt ra lời, ngẩn ngây tại chỗ. Phần 3 Cùng lúc đó... "Kể cả cô ấy ra ngoài lâu đài, cô ấy cũng sẽ không đi đến nơi quá xa— Cưỡi trên long tinh linh đen tuyền , Leonora vừa nói thầm vừa đảo mắt xuống mặt đất. Long Nham Thành bị vây quanh bởi những vách núi dựng đứng, muốn rời khỏi đây nhất định phải băng qua cây cầu đá vắt ngang qua vực núi sâu. Những người vệ binh bảo vệ cầu không thể không nhận ra bóng dáng cô gái. (... Nói lạ, cô ấy là người như thế nào?) Cô ta không giống như một người hầu gái —Leonora cảm thấy thắc mắc. —Trên thực tế, Long Vương Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn do Leonora thống lĩnh từng bị Nepenthes Lore—kẻ đi cùng Restia tấn công trong Tinh Linh Kiếm Vũ, thế nhưng lúc đó Restia luôn ẩn nấp, nên Leonora chưa từng nhìn thấy nàng. (... Q-Quả nhiên, là ái thiếp của Kamito, đúng không ...?) (P/s: Lại chẳng) Bỗng nhiên, Leonora nhớ lại chuyện xảy ra trong Long Lung lúc trước, khiến khuôn mặt nóng bừng lên. (... M-mình có lẽ đã quá mạnh bạo.) Cô thở dài. Dù đã rất xấu hổ để cưỡi loại Long Lung hạ lưu— Rồi thu hết can đảm của mình để tấn công, Kamito lại trông như bị dọa cho chết khiếp. Quả là, đòi xin giống ngay lập tức thật không ra thể thống gì. Không đúng, trước đó, ăn bảy miếng thịt bò trước mặt Kamito có lẽ là sai lầm. Vốn cô định thể hiện mình ăn ít như thế nào— ... Có lẽ Kamito đã ghét cô. Không, cậu ấy không phải loại đàn ông như vậy, có lẽ cậu ấy chỉ giữ khoảng cách chút thôi— Đầu cô tràn đầy luyến tiếc. "... Mình, Tại sao mình lại cứ bị hắn quấy rối con tim?" Càng nghĩ về Kamito, đầu óc cô lại càng quay cuồng. Cô ban đầu tưởng đó chỉ là bản năng "tìm con giống khỏe" của Long Huyết khiến cho cô bị dục hỏa thiêu đốt. (Tuy nhiên, trên thực tế, Nó có chút khác nhau?) ... Thấy bối rối, tâm trí của cô đã bị rối loạn bởi những cảm giác bất ổn. (... H-Hiện tại, mình phải tập trung tìm cô hầu gái của Kamito đã!) Lắc đầu xua đi những tạp niệm, Leonora lại đưa mắt nhìn xuống đất. —Đúng lúc đó . Con hắc long chở nàng gầm lên cảnh báo. "...? Nidhogg, có chuyện gì vậy?" Leonora kinh ngạc nheo mắt. Cô nhận thấy một dáng người nhỏ nhắn bên vách núi cạnh cây cầu đá. "Chẳng lẽ là!?" Phần 4 (... X-xảy ra chuyện gì?) Hình dáng kia khác khác xa so với trong tưởng tượng của cậu— Kamito há hốc mồm ngơ ngác. Hiện thân của Long Vương lộ diện sau tấm màn che là— Thiếu nữ xinh đẹp—bị quấn quanh bởi vô số cành cây đang ngọ nguậy. Đôi mắt đỏ đầy thần bí. Mái tóc dài màu lưu li tỏa lân quang nhàn nhạt. Làn da trắng hơn cả ngọc trai. Chân tay thon dài và mảnh khảnh như là búp bê. Một cô gái xinh đẹp tuyệt trần—Tuy là miêu tả như thế, nhưng rõ ràng rằng cô ta không phải con người. Hai bên đầu của cô mọc ra hai chiếc sừng xinh đẹp. Bị vây quanh bởi các cành cây ngọ nguậy, cô gái trần truồng thản nhiên đưa mắt nhìn xuống Kamito. Nhìn thấy thiếu nữ xinh đẹp trần truồng trước mắt, thường thì Kamito sẽ vội nhìn đi chỗ khác— Thế nhưng Kamito giờ còn quên cả thở, hoàn toàn bị dáng vẻ kia hấp dẫn. Đẹp như vậy đấy. (Xúc luôn chứ còn gì) "Sao vậy? Thất thần như vậy— Giọng nói ngọt ngào đến từ đôi làn môi. "... N-ngươi hẳn là—" Kamito đến giờ mới lên tiếng. "Ta là vua của Dracunia. Long tinh linh—Bahamut." Thiếu nữ chậm rãi xưng danh. "Cái gì—" Kamito lập tức nghẹn lời. Khiếp sợ bởi tất cả các quốc gia trên lục địa, long tinh linh mạnh nhất—Long Vương Bahamut. Bộ mặt thật lại là một cô gái xinh đẹp, mảnh khảnh và yếu ớt— Nhất thời, Kamito quên đi cả sự tức giận về việc bắt cóc Restia, không thốt nên lời. "Fufu, Nếu ngươi cứ nhìn chằm chằm ta như vậy, ta sẽ mắc cỡ." "... Ah, uh, xin lỗi ...!" Nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cô gái trần truồng, Kamito đỏ bừng quay đi. "Cảm thấy vinh dự đi. Areishia là kẻ duy nhất tận mắt nhìn thấy dáng vẻ này của ta. Ngươi có thể nói là người thứ hai trong lịch sử đấy." Nói xong, thiếu nữ vừa dùng dây leo để che đi cơ thể trần truồng, vừa mỉm cười quái ác. "C-Cô ... thật sự là Long Vương ...?" Vẫn còn nghi hoặc, Kamito hỏi. Đúng vậy, các tinh linh cấp cao có hóa thân dạng người cũng khá nhiều— Est, Restia và Thủy Tinh Linh Vương Iseria đều có hình dáng thiếu nữ. Như vậy, cái bóng quái vật khổng lồ mà nhóm Kamito lầm tưởng là Long Vương thực ra là thế thân làm bởi các cây cối quấn lấy nhau sao— (... Không đúng, sao mình quan tâm lắm vậy?) Lúc này Kamito mới phản ứng. "Ngươi định làm gì với Restia !?" Cậu cầm sẵn Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm bằng cả hai tay. Tùy thuộc vào câu trả lời của cô ta, cậu đã chuẩn bị để chiến đấu, kể cả phải đối đầu với Long Vương. Tuy nhiên, cô gái ngồi trên ngai vàng cũng không có vẻ gì là tức giận— "Ta chỉ muốn làm cho cô ấy—Restia Ashdoll khôi phục ký ức mà thôi." Cô ấy trả lời như vậy. "Khôi phục ký ức của Restia?" "Đúng vậy. Chẳng những không biết ơn, còn rút kiếm đối mặt, thật không có đạo lý." "Tại sao cô lại làm như vậy? Cô có tính toán gì khi khôi phục trí nhớ của Restia?" Kamito hỏi tiếp. Mặc dù bản thân cậu cũng hy vọng Restia khôi phục lại trí nhớ, nhưng mà không chừng cô ta còn có mưu đồ khác— "Ta không có tính toán gì hết. Chỉ là ta có nghĩa vụ phải chăm sóc đứa nhỏ này. Đây là nghĩa vụ của ta khi là bầy tôi thân tín của chúa tể-sama, quân chủ của ta" "... Chúa tể-sama?" Kamito khẽ nghiêng đầu— Cậu nhớ lại những gì Rubia đã nói ở trên thuyền. "Ý cô là là Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối ... Phải không?" "Đúng vậy, chính là người đã tạo ra tinh linh bóng tối kia, Restia Ashdoll—" Long Vương, người có hình dạng như một cô gái, hướng ánh mắt dịu dàng về phía Restia đang ngủ say giữa rừng cây cối. Long tinh linh hùng mạnh Bahamut, đã từng là tâm phúc đi theo Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối chiến đấu với quân đội của Ngũ Đại Tinh Linh Vương thời kỳ Chiến Tranh Tinh Linh. Mặc dù thất bại trong cuộc chiến, dẫn đến việc Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối bị tiêu diệt, cô ấy hướng một lòng trung thành về đứa trẻ mồ côi Restia? Kamito không biết liệu cô ấy có nói thật lòng không, nhưng— "Cô sẽ không làm hại cho Restia, đúng không?" Kamito hỏi lại một câu đảm bảo. "Đó là lẽ dĩ nhiên. Hơn nữa, nếu ta có ý định đó, ta đã sớm xuống tay hạ thủ rồi." "...Kể cũng đúng." Kamito lẩm bẩm. "Nếu đã hiểu, Ta hy vọng ngươi mau cất thanh kiếm kia đi. Tuy rằng cô ta đã mất đi sức mạnh vốn có, đối với tinh linh từ thời kỳ chiến tranh tinh linh mà nói, cô ta sẽ gây thương tích cho bất kể phe nào." "... Oh, Uhm, hiểu rồi." Kamito chậm rãi hạ xuống Sát Ma Vương Thánh Kiếm. Kiếm tinh linh mạnh nhất Terminus Est, có vẻ như là thứ mà đến Long Vương cũng phải sợ. "Tuy nhiên, một tinh linh như cô có lẽ có thể tiêu diệt tôi trong chớp mắt" Kamito thấp thỏm trong lòng, nói ra. Dù sao đối phương cũng là Long Vương, sức mạnh chỉ thua kém Tinh Linh Vương. Nháy mắt cũng có thể làm thịt Kamito cũng chẳng lạ. Tuy nhiên— "Không có chuyện đó, thật đáng tiếc." Long Vương lắc đầu chậm rãi. "...Eh?" "Ta không có khả năng rời khỏi tòa lâu đài này, cũng không thể sử dụng toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình bên ngoài lâu đài. Ta thực sự bất lực—" "Cô không thể rời khỏi lâu đài?" Kamito kinh ngạc hỏi ngược lại. Quả thật, Long Vương của Dracunia có tiếng là không bao giờ xuất hiện trong các hội nghị quốc gia hoặc nghi thức tế lễ— Nghe vậy, Long Vương mỉm cười yếu ớt— "Vâng, đều tại lời nguyền đáng ghét này của Thổ Tinh Linh Vương làm ra làm ra— Cô khẽ chuyển động cơ thể của mình trong đám dây leo. Ngay lập tức, những dây leo ngọ nguậy bèn trói buộc tay chân cô gái. "...!?" "Đây chính là lời nguyền của Thổ Tinh Linh Vương. Bị ràng buộc với vùng đất Dracunia này, ta không cách nào rời khỏi đây, cũng không thể trở về Tinh Linh Giới" "Làm sao lại thế..." Không tìm ra lời để nói, Kamito im lặng một lúc. Nếu đây là lời nguyền có từ thời kỳ Chiến Tranh Tinh Linh, vậy thì— Cô gái này mấy ngàn năm qua đã một thân mình mình mà chờ đợi ở đây. Nỗi cô đơn đó, với tuổi tác có hạn của Kamito, cậu không thể nào tưởng tượng ra được— Vào lúc đó, Kamito bỗng nghĩ ra một chuyện. "Đúng rồi, dùng sức mạnh của Est, không chừng có thể giải chú được— "Thánh nữ từng đên đây vào một ngàn năm trước cũng từng làm điều tương tự." Long Vương lắc đầu. "Thánh nữ Areishia?" "Vâng ... Nhưng mà, cô đã thất bại. Sức mạnh của lời nguyền quá mạnh và nó đã ăn mòn thân thể của cô ấy-người giao ước với kiếm tinh linh" "Thật, thật sao ...?" Kamito nghiến răng cúi đầu. Thánh Nữ Areishia đã bị tích tụ lời nguyền của Est vào bên trong cơ thể, khiến cô biến thành tảng đá sau khi đánh bại Ma Vương. "Fufu, không cần làm vẻ mặt như vậy. Cho dù là mấy ngàn năm, với tinh linh cũng chẳng là gì. Hơn nữa, trông coi cuộc sống của loài người cũng khá thú vị." Long Vương nhún vai và nhìn về phía Restia. "Hôm nay thực sự là một ngày tốt lành. Tôi cuối cùng có thể gặp được đứa trẻ mồ coi của chúa tể-sama—" Tại chỗ cây leo đang chúc xuống, Restia ngủ say với gương mặt yên bình. "Restia vẫn là Restia, đúng không?" "Ý ngươi là gì?" "... Uh, cô ấy, giờ còn là một tinh linh không?" Kamito hỏi. Theo Kamito, Restia không chỉ là biến thành hình dáng con người— Mà cảm giác, như thể cô ấy đã được tái sinh hoàn toàn thành một cô gái loài người. "...Ồ..." Nghe vậy, Long Vương trầm ngâm trong một lúc— "Thật vậy, cô ấy bây giờ, có lẽ cũng giống như loài người các ngươi." "..." "Nhưng mà, cơ thể kia dù sao cũng chỉ là vay mượn. Cô ấy chỉ là bị mất đi những thuộc tính của mình như một tinh linh vì bị tách rời khỏi cơ thể thật của mình ở Tinh Linh Giới. Nếu cô ấy hồi phục trí nhớ của mình và thiết lập lại liên kết của mình với Tinh Linh giới, cô ấy sẽ khôi phục sức mạnh của tinh linh" "Thật sao...?" Kamito cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay trái đeo găng da của mình. Nói vậy, dù cho tinh linh khắc ấn đã biến mất, giao ước tinh linh được thiết lập với cậu vẫn chưa bị hủy bỏ? "Trí nhớ của cô ấy có thể quay lại được sao?" "Ta sẽ thử mọi thứ có thể. Nó là bởi lòng trung thành với chúa tể-sama." Long Vương chậm rãi gật đầu. Kamito nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt tay Restia. ... Đấy là tất cả những gì Kamito có thể làm hiện giờ. Nhìn thấy cậu như vậy, Long Vương lộ ra nụ cười hiền hậu. "—Ngươi rất yêu tinh linh giao ước của mình" "... Cái gì !? Khụ, khụ ..." Kamito bị sặc, liên tục ho khù khụ. "Ôi chà. Ta chỉ đùa chút thôi. Đỏ bừng cả mặt kìa, thật dễ thương—" Long Vương vui vẻ mà cười khúc khích. "N-Nói cô nghe ..." Tuy nhiên, Nhìn thấy vẻ mặt khả ái và tiếng cười hồn nhiên vô tà Kamito không thể sinh ra tức giận. Đây có thật là Long Vương với tiếng nói ầm ầm đáng sợ không? "Vậy, Leonora thì sao?" "... V-Vì sao lại nói tới chuyện đó!?" Lại bị tên lén bắn trúng một lần nữa, Kamito đã bị dao động. Rốt cuộc, chuyện đó vừa mới xảy ra với cô ấy. Kamito không khỏi nhớ lại cảm giác rất là "chất" của bộ ngực, khiến mặt cậu nóng bùng lên. "Thật là, cô bé đã cố gắng như vậy, ngươi cũng là kẻ đa tình quá đấy." "... K-Không lẽ nào, cô chứng kiến những chuyện vừa nãy!?" Kamito không nhin nổi kêu lên. "Ừ, ta mượn con mắt của con phi long kéo Long Lung đấy." "Hmm ..." Có lẽ là sử dụng ma thuật chia sẻ thị giác Viễn Thị. Mặc dù cô ta không thể bước chân ra ngoài lâu đài, một long tinh linh cấp thần thoại cũng không thể coi thường. "Cô bé khá thiếu lanh lợi, vì thế đến tình cảm của chính mình cô ấy cũng không nhận ra." Long Vương cười khổ. "Sao không lấy Leonora? Gia thế không thành vấn đề, tính cách cũng thẳng thắn dễ chịu, một cô nương vô cùng tốt. Ngực còn quá khủng nữa ... Ah, hay là cậu thích "hàng nhỏ"?" Một cây leo chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã đến bênh cạnh chọc chọc vào eo Kamito. ... Mặc dù là lời nguyền, có vẻ như cô ấy có thể khống chế chúng một mức độ nào. "L-Leonora là một cô gái rất có sức hấp dẫn, nhưng mà... Chờ đã, tôi không có ý đó." Kamito có chút phiền não trả lời. "Vậy, trong bốn người kia ngươi định cưới ai?" "C-Cưới ...?" Long Vương mỉm cười quái đản. "Là vua của Dracunia, ta định tiến cử Leonora, nhưng nếu phải chọn ở trong số đó, ta thấy công chúa Ordesia không tệ. Cô ấy nhìn khá tin cậy. Nếu cần, ngươi có thể trở thành hoàng đế chính thống của Ordesia—" "Đ-Đừng nói linh tinh!" "Cô nương tóc đuôi ngựa, ngực cũng rất to, đoán là một khi sa vào lưới tình, cô ta sẽ chung tình hơn bất cứ ai. Hỏa Miêu tiểu thư thì lại có chút nói một đằng làm một nẻo, nhưng cô ấy cũng có điểm dễ thương. A, còn cô nương tóc vàng thì không được. Mặc dù đoan trang xinh đẹp và thích cô ấy, cô ấy lại thông đồng với kẻ thù của ta Thủy Tinh Linh Vương—" (L-Long tinh linh này...!) Kamito điên loạn ôm chặt đầu. Không ổn, cứ tiếp tục thế này cậu sẽ bị cô ta dẫn dắt ... "Ah, Quả thật thú vị, loài người các ngươi—" Sau khi nói một tràng, cô mỉm cười thỏa mãn. Sau đó, cô ấy quay về vẻ mặt nghiêm túc— "Này,ngươi nghĩ xem một tinh linh như ta tại sao lại lấy danh tính nhà vua mà cai trị ở đất nước này?" "...?" Thật vậy, tinh linh cai trị một quốc gia ở nhân gian giới, ngoài trường hợp này chưa từng nghe qua. Các tinh linh bình thường sẽ không có hứng thú quá lớn đối với thế giới con người. "Ta hy vọng càng hiểu rõ sâu sắc hơn chủng tộc loài người. Đó là vì, ta muốn biết chủ nhân của ta Ren Ashdoll tại sao lại thấy hứng thú đối với các người, để hiểu được tâm tình của cô ấy " "Ren Ashdoll cảm thấy hứng thú con người à?" Kamito hỏi ngược lại. Đây là lần đầu cậu nghe nói đến. Cô gái long tinh linh nghe vậy gật đầu. "Ren Ashdoll đã nhận ra một số khả năng nào đó ở trên cơ thể con người. Do đó, vào thời khắc diệt vong, cô gửi một phần sức mạnh của mình ra ngoài. Không phải tộc rồng hùng mạnh hay là người khổng lồ, mà là giao phó nó cho loài người các ngươi—" "..." Kamito cúi đầu nhìn xuống ngực. Vì sao cô ấy—Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối muốn đem thứ gọi là sức mạnh của Ma Vương tái sinh ở trên người mình—nói như thế, thật khó mà tin nổi. "Ban đầu, ta chỉ quan sát loài người để hiểu được tâm tình của Ren Ashdoll. Nhưng ngay trong lúc này, ta dần dần yêu thích chủng tộc con người yếu ớt, và yêu đất nước Dracunia này. Tựa như là con cái của mình vậy" Long Vương mỉm cười với ánh mắt dịu dàng. Tuy nhiên, Kamito lờ mờ nhận ra sắc thái cô quạnh đằng sau vẻ mặt bình thản của cô. Bất kể cô có bỏ ra bao nhiêu tình yêu, tuổi thọ của con người là có hạn. Long nữ tinh linh, trong lâu đài này đã chứng kiến bao nhiêu đứa con của mình ra đi? Mà phải duy trì vẻ oai phong như là Long Vương, cô chỉ lộ mặt với thánh nữ từ ngàn năm trước và Kamito, tái thế của Tinh Linh Vương Bóng Tối. "..." Kamito ngẩn đầu nhìn Long Vương và nói. "Hãy để tôi ở lại chỗ này cho đến khi Restia tỉnh dậy. Tôi có thể uống trà và trò chuyện cùng cô." "Fufu, tiếc là không có trà ... Ah, có nhựa cây nếu cậu muốn uống." "Vậy tôi xin miễn ..." — Ngay lúc Kamito nhún vai ... "...!?" Vẻ mặt bình tĩnh của Long Vương bỗng nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc. Đôi mắt đỏ thẫm kỳ bí khép hờ lại, nhìn về nơi xa. "Xem có điềm xấu nào đó đến đây—" Cô nói với giọng lạnh như băng. "... Điềm xấu nào đó?" "Ừ ... Ta cảm thấy hơi thở của thứ bóng tối dơ bẩn." Long Vương nhắm mắt lại như thể dời ý thức đến nơi nào đó xa xăm. Sau đó, cô nói một điều đáng ngạc nhiên— "—Cô gái đó... Chẳng lẽ là Hoàng Hôn Ma Nữ?" "... Cái gì!?" Kamito trợn to mắt. Phần 5 Ánh hoàng hôn bao phủ trên bầu trời dãy núi Kelbreth. Ở trên chiếc cầu nối duy nhất tại hẻm núi ngăn cách giữa Long Đô và Long Nham Thành— Một thiếu nữ tóc xám đang đứng đó, tay cầm một thanh huyết ma kiếm. Đối diện với thiếu nữ là Leonora cầm trong tay Sát Long Thánh Kiếm khổng lồ. Toàn bộ cơ thể cô toát ra sát ý kinh người. "Cô muốn làm gì. Tôi không nhớ có mời cô đến lâu đài." Leonora bình tĩnh nói. "Ngươi là người sử dụng rồng ở đế đô sao—" Hoàng Hôn Ma nữ vô cảm thì thầm bước từng bước về phía trước. "Mục đích của ta là lấy đầu Long Vương." "Vậy sao? Hóa ra còn có sát thủ quang minh chính đại như vậy à." Sát khí của Leonora bắt đầu tỏa ra. "Bất kể có bao nhiêu người đến, đều không được phép đi qua con đường này." "Ta vốn định xông vào mà—" Ma nữ khẽ mỉm cười.